Hi-NRG
Le hi-NRG est un genre musical apparu en 1982 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop puis Hi-NRG / Eurodisco.. Origines stylistiques Le hi-NRG est issu : * du discoHi-NRG Music Genre Overview | AllMusicDisco - Dance Music Genre, * du synthpopDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop puis Hi-NRG / Eurodisco.. Genres dérivés Le hi-NRG a contribué à l'émergence : * de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de la houseAlternative, Country, Hip-Hop, Rap, and More: Music from the 1980s to Today - Britannica Educational Publishing - Google LivresRave Culture: An Insider's Overview - Jimi Fritz - Google LivresDiscographies: Dance, Music, Culture and the Politics of Sound - Jeremy Gilbert, Ewan Pearson - Google LivresThe Remix Manual: The Art and Science of Dance Music Remixing with Logic - Simon Langford - Google Livres, * de la techno. Artistes vignette|Bananarama vignette|The Communards vignette|Dead or Alive vignette|Frankie Goes to Hollywood vignette|Pet Shop Boys vignette|The Weather Girls * Abigail * BananaramaRA: Donna Summer: Extraordinary girlBananarama * Claudja BarryFirst Ladies of Disco: 32 Stars Discuss the Era and Their Singing Careers - James Arena - Google LivresJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 230. * BidduThe Buggles 'Video Killed The Radio Star' | Sound On Sound * Boys Town GangMcAleer, Dave (1990). The Omnibus Book of British and American Hit Singles, 1960-1990. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-71192-180-1, page 25. * Bronski BeatRainbow Nation - Bronski Beat | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCritics Roundup 1984 | Music | News | Hot Press * Miquel BrownBrewster, Bill; Broughton, Frank (1999). Last Night a Dj Saved My Life: The History of the Disc Jockey. Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-6230-6, page 196.Jones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 229. * CappellaBest of Cappella (ZYX) - Cappella | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * The CommunardsDeCurtis, Anthony; Henke, James; George-Warren, Holly, eds. (1992). The Rolling Stone Album Guide: Completely New Reviews : Every Essential Album, Every Essential Artist (3rd ed.). Random House. ISBN 0-679-73729-4, page 157. * Al CorleyJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 192. * CoronaNiche Music - Tejano, Rave and, Yes, Bhangra - NYTimes.comThe Advocate - Google Livres * Patrick CowleyJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 110.Patrick Cowley | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Dead or AliveLiverpool - Wondrous Place: From the Cavern to the Capital of Culture - Paul Du Noyer - Google LivresDeCurtis, Anthony; Henke, James; George-Warren, Holly, eds. (1992). The Rolling Stone Album Guide: Completely New Reviews : Every Essential Album, Every Essential Artist (3rd ed.). Random House. ISBN 0-679-73729-4, page 185. * Hazell DeanHazell Dean | Biography & History | AllMusicCatching Up with Hazel Dean - Gay and Lesbian Perth WA News - OutInPerth | Gay and Lesbian Perth WA News – OutInPerth * DivineBrewster, Bill; Broughton, Frank (1999). Last Night a Dj Saved My Life: The History of the Disc Jockey. Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-6230-6, pages 196 & 304. * Jason Donovan * ErasureReviews/Pop - Of Broken Hearts and a Broken World - NYTimes.comErasure | The Times * FancyJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 107. * The FlirtsMUSIC TO START THE WEEK WITH #010 « The WILD Magazine * Frankie Goes to HollywoodHot Stuff: Disco and the Remaking of American Culture - Alice Echols - Google LivresDu Noyer, Paul (2007). Liverpool - Wondrous Place: From the Cavern to the Capital of Culture. Virgin Books. ISBN 978-0-75351-269-2, page 198.TrouserPress.com :: Frankie Goes to Hollywood * Nicki French * Fun FunHave Fun! - Fun Fun | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Eartha KittThe Last Post: Music After Modernism - Simon Miller - Google Livres * Ian LevineIan Levine | Biography & History | AllMusicJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, pages 173-174 & 228.Brewster, Bill; Broughton, Frank (1999). Last Night a Dj Saved My Life: The History of the Disc Jockey. Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-6230-6, pages 96 & 104.Andrews, Marc; Isaac, Claire; Nichols, David (2011). Pop Life: Inside Smash Hits Australia 1984 - 2007. Affirm Press. ISBN 978-0-98713-267-3, page 135. * Lime * Traci Lords * Man 2 ManMan Parrish | Biography & History | AllMusic * Kelly MarieFirst Ladies of Disco: 32 Stars Discuss the Era and Their Singing Careers - James Arena - Google LivresKelly Marie | Biography & History | AllMusic * Giorgio Moroder * Alison Moyet * Bobby OrlandoBobby Orlando | Biography & History | AllMusic * Paul Parker * Man ParrishLarkin, Colin (2011). "Nomi, Klaus". The Encyclopedia of Popular Music (5th ed.). Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-85712-595-8. "Nomi worked with Man Parrish, the New York electro and hi-NRG producer, on his self-titled debut album." * People Like Us * Pet Shop BoysZuberi, Nabeel (2001). Sounds English: Transnational Popular Music. Urbana and Chicago: University of Illinois Press. p. 74. ISBN 0-252-02620-9. "Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe use electronic instruments and work within and across dance-floor genres such as house, Hi-NRG, techno, and many other subgenres." * Real McCoy * RuPaulRuPaul | AllMusic * SinittaMcAleer, Dave (1990). The Omnibus Book of British and American Hit Singles, 1960-1990. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-71192-180-1, page 163. * Jimmy SomervilleFor a Friend: The Best of Bronski Beat, The Communards & Jimmy Somerville - Jimmy Somerville | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Stacey QSynthpop and Hi-NRG Star Stacey Q Returns with a New Album, Live Dates | L.A. Weekly * Stock Aitken WatermanDead or Alive, "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" | 100 Best Singles of 1984: Pop's Greatest Year | Rolling StoneBBC News - Eurovision 2010: Pete Waterman * Donna Summer * Suzy Q * Sylvester * Take ThatAndrews, Marc; Isaac, Claire; Nichols, David (2011). Pop Life: Inside Smash Hits Australia 1984 - 2007. Affirm Press. ISBN 978-0-98713-267-3, page 133.Take That | Biography & History | AllMusicBBC News - Profile: Mark Owen * Evelyn ThomasL.J. Johnson Biography - Music Artist Band Biographies - Artists Bands Bio - FREE MP3 DownloadsHave a Little Faith in Me - Evelyn Thomas | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Jeanie TracyBillboard - Google Livres * Trans-X6 of the best past and present videos you might have missed | AUX.TV * Fiachra TrenchJones, Alan; Kantonen, Jussi (2000). Saturday Night Forever: The Story of Disco. A Cappella Books. ISBN 1-55652-411-0, page 228. * U.S.U.R.A.Billboard - Google Livres * Village People * The Weathers GirlsMcAleer, Dave (1990). The Omnibus Book of British and American Hit Singles, 1960-1990. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-71192-180-1, page 190. * Kim Wilde * Viola WillsMcAleer, Dave (1990). The Omnibus Book of British and American Hit Singles, 1960-1990. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-71192-180-1, page 194. * Tom WilsonStrong, Martin C. (2002). The Great Scots Musicography: The Complete Guide to Scotland's Music Makers. Mercat. ISBN 1-84183-041-0, page 242. Albums Chansons Liens externes Pour en savoir plus : * Allmusic : Hi-NRG Music Genre Overview. * Discogs : Explorez Hi NRG. * Wikipédia : Hi-NRG. Pour en écouter : * YouTube : Hi-NRG – Sujet. Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 1980